Memento Mori
by synchromeshade
Summary: Gen. Rasanya begitu berat ketika dia memaksanya kakinya melangkah. Dia berusaha mengabaikan perasaan itu dan sempat melihat dari balik bahu; merekam pemandangan itu di dalam kepalanya. OS.


_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter belongs to our favorite author J.K. Rowling, various publishers but not limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_._

_**Memento mori:**_

_1. Remember (that you have) to die._

_2. A Reminder (as a death's head ) of your mortality_

.

Tak jarang siapa pun akan menyesali beberapa keputusan yang diambil. Tak jarang pula angan-angan ingin memutarbalikkan waktu dan membatalkan kembali keputusan itu melintas di benak siapa pun ketika menyesalan menggerogoti hati; bagai sekumpulan tikus selokan yang mengerubungi tumpukan sampah berbau busuk.

Tapi banyak orang pada akhirnya sadar bahwa semua itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Terkadang bahkan Pembalik-Waktu pun tidak bisa mengubah apa yang telah terjadi.

Manusia hanya bisa menyesal, meratapi keadaan selama beberapa saat, dan mulai melangkah maju; meninggalkan semua kepedihan dan menyesalan jauh di belakang jika tidak ingin selamanya terkungkung dalam bayangan gelap yang tak akan ada habisnya.

Harry pernah mengalami perasaan serupa. Dia bukanlah dewa yang tidak pernah merasa menyesal. Dia pernah menyesal ketika meminta Cedric memegang Piala Tri-Wizard bersama-sama dengannya. Dia pernah menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sirius dan orang-orang yang selama ini dikenalnya. Dia seharusnya berusaha lebih dari itu sehingga Mrs. Weasley tidak perlu kehilangan Fred. Teddy tidak perlu menjadi anak yang tumbuh tanpa orangtua di sampingnya kalau seandainya dia bisa mengalahkan Voldemort lebih cepat.

Semua penyesalan itu pernah menggerogoti hatinya sangat lama sampai dia memutuskan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Dia hanyalah seorang anak berusia tujuh-belas tahun waktu itu. Harry Potter bukanlah dewa atau bahkan Merlin yang bisa menyelamatkan semua orang.

Dia hanyalah manusia biasa.

Dia sama sekali tidak sempurna.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Harry mulai menerima kalau semuanya bukanlah kesalahannya; bukanlah tanggungjawab yang harus dia pikul di atas bahunya. Dia belajar untuk melangkah maju dan memulai kehidupannya.

Terkadang sangat sulit, tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika dia berusaha keras.

Dan semuanya setimpal ketika mimpi-mimpi buruk yang selama ini menghantuinya perlahan menghilang. Harry bisa tidur dengan nyaman di malam hari. Dia tidak perlu tiba-tiba terbangun sambil berteriak dan tubuh yang dibanjiri keringat dingin. Dia bisa menatap Molly Weasley tanpa sekalipun merasa menyesal atas apa yang terjadi pada Fred.

Tapi sekali lagi, Harry harus menyadari bahwa bagaimanapun juga dirinya masih manusia biasa. Penyesalan itu kembali datang namun dalam hal yang berbeda yang termasuk dirinya sekalipun tidak pernah berpikir demikian.

Harry berdiri diam. Kedua tangan terkulai di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap ke depan, pada sosok laki-laki yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur; memejamkan mata tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk membukanya. Tidak sedikit pun matanya lepas dari sosok itu. Dia mengamati tanpa ada satu patah kata pun yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Lama Harry menatap sosok tersebut sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada orang-orang yang berdiri di sekeliling tempat tidur. Dia bisa melihat Ginny di sisi kanannya. Ginny tengah menggigit bibirnya dengan begitu keras sampai bibirnya memutih. Harry ingin mengulurkan tangan dan meminta wanita itu berhenti.

Namun, kedua tangannya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Dia bergeming dan hanya bisa menatap Ginny yang bahunya kini mulai bergetar. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum dia melihat air mata Ginny tumpah dan menenggelamkan wajah pada dada Albus sambil terisak. Bahunya semakin bergetar keras.

Pandangan Harry kini tertuju pada sosok Albus. Anak laki-lakinya merengkuh tubuh bergetar Ginny dan memeluknya erat. Dia tahu jika Albus tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menangis seperti ibunya. Sesekali dia melihat Albus memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang.

Di sisi sebelah kirinya, ada James dan Lily. Keadaan anak perempuannya tidak jauh berbeda. Lily berlutut di samping, menggenggam tangan berkeriput sosok di atas tempat tidur sambil menangis. Anak sulungnya—James—meremas bahu Lily namun gadis itu mengabaikan begitu saja; seolah tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"... Apa kau sadar apa yang sedang terjadi, Harry?"

Suara seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya memaksa Harry mengalihkan perhatian dari keluarganya. Dia memutar kepala dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tua—namun tidak lebih tua darinya, berambut dan berjenggot hitam memakai jubah penyihir sangat tradisional—berdiri di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu menoleh. Kedua manik cokelat gelap yang menyiratkan kebijaksanaan balas menatapnya.

"Ya," Harry menjawab dalam bisikan samar, "aku tahu."

"Hmm..."

Harry mengepalkan kedua tangan dan membuat ujung jari-jari tangannya terbenam pada permukaan telapak tangannya. Tapi Harry tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun. Rasa sakit di dadanya jauh lebih dari itu. Dia bahkan merasakan dadanya seperti disayat oleh sebuah belati tajam ketika mendengar tangisan Lily pecah dan menggema di sekeliling.

"Apa kau adalah ... Kematian?"

Sepasang mata cokelat itu seperti bersinar sebelum pemiliknya menggelengkan kepala. "Sayangnya bukan," katanya. "Aku hanyalah orang tua yang sedikit kesepian karena tidak ada teman yang menemaniku di sini"—laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak—"Mau berjalan-jalan denganku sebentar?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak membuang waktu sedetik pun untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada keempat orang di ruangan itu. Ada sesuatu yang berat yang menahannya untuk melangkahkan kaki dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini.

Tidak sekarang.

"Harry—" panggil sosok itu. Suaranya sedikit tertahan sampai Harry mendengar suara tarikan napas dalam. "Kau tidak bisa selamanya berada di sini."

Dia tahu akan hal itu. Sangat tahu sampai sulit baginya untuk memercayai apa yang kini dilihatnya. Bagaimana sosok yang tangannya masih digenggam Lily tidak sekalipun membuka mata. Bagaimana wajah itu sekarang tampak tenang seperti tengah tertidur.

Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin Harry katakan sekarang.

Kepada Ginny dan ketiga anaknya ...

Kepada Ron dan Hermione ...

Akan tetapi dia tahu semua itu tidak mungkin.

"Aku pernah mengalami apa yang kaurasakan sekarang." Sebuah telapak tangan mendarat di pundaknya, meremasnya pelan. "Aku juga pernah berada di posisi mereka dan melihat kedua saudaraku Antioch dan Cadmus seperti itu. Sakit memang. Aku tidak akan berbohong. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa tidak semuanya tampak buruk seperti yang terlihat. Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana kautahu?" Harry menatap laki-laki itu. Ignotus Peverell melemparkan seulas senyum. "Bagaimana kautahu bahwa ... semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ikutlah denganku."

Nada suara Ignotus menyiratkan tidak ada tempat baginya untuk melayangkan protes. Ignotus membalikkan tubuh dan mulai berjalan. Langkahnya tidak terburu-buru dan tidak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.

Rasanya begitu berat ketika dia memaksanya kakinya melangkah. Dia berusaha mengabaikan perasaan itu dan sempat melihat dari balik bahu; merekam pemandangan itu di dalam kepalanya. Matanya membulat sempurna mengamati bagaimana dengan cepat pemandangan di sekitarnya berubah.

Semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat. Dia melihat dinding ruangan bercat abu-abu kusam dan terkesan suram, memudar sampai hanya tersisa dinding berwarna putih terang. Tubuh Ginny dan ketiga anaknya—bersama sosok yang terbaring di tempat tidur—perlahan memudar seperti kabut yang semakin lama semakin menipis sampai Harry tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi.

Semuanya menjadi putih; kaki tempatnya berpijak, atap tempatnya bernaung, bahkan tempat yang sebelumnya dinding berada. Warna putih terang itu sama sekali tidak berujung. Tanpa sadar, Harry mengulurkan tangan. Dia hanya menangkap udara yang kosong.

Ditatapnya kini kedua tangannya. Matanya sekali lagi memperlihatkan keterkejutan ketika menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

Tidak ada kerutan di jari-jari tangannya. Tidak ada bagian tubuh bergelambir dari sisa-sisa lemak yang selama ini dilihatnya setiap hari. Tanpa melihat ke arah cermin pun dia tahu bagaimana kondisinya saat ini.

Semuanya berbeda seolah dia bukan lagi laki-laki berusia lima puluh delapan tahun yang terbaring tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur dan menunggu kematian mendatangi.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang baru saja kaulihat, Harry?" Ignotus kembali melemparkan pertanyaan. Laki-laki itu entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya, menatap jauh ke depan.

Harry tidak menjawab. Dia terlalu terkejut sampai tidak bisa memberikan respons apa pun. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa pun saat sekitarnya kembali berubah dengan cepat. Sekarang dia tidak lagi berada di ruangan berwarna putih terang. Dengan cepat, warna-warna muncul dari lantai tempatnya berpijak; bergerak seolah mempunyai pikiran sendiri untuk menciptakan dekorasi baru di sekitarnya.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali setelah menyadari jika dirinya kini berdiri di Stasiun King's Cross dan menatap pantulan dirinya dari sebuah kaca besar di seberang peron.

Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang dari sosok Harry Potter yang berusia tujuh-belas tahun balas menatapnya.

Harry sudah terlalu lelah untuk berpikir dan mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai apa yang terjadi. Diliriknya sosok Ignotus. Laki-laki itu mengempaskan tubuh di sebuah kursi di peron. Harry melakukan hal yang sama; seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dulu. Namun kali ini, bukan sosok Dumbledore yang menemani.

Ignotus Peverell mengaitkan jarinya satu sama lain di atas pangkuan, bergeming dan tidak mengatakan sesuatu. Stasiun King's Cross begitu sepi sampai Harry bisa mendengar setiap tarikan dan embusan napas beratnya sendiri dengan sangat jelas; seolah-olah mampu menciptakan gema tersendiri.

"Apa yang kaulihat barusan," Ignotus memulai, "adalah apa yang terakhir kali kaulihat dan dengar. Memori itu tertanam dalam benakmu tanpa kausadari; mengikatmu untuk tetap berada di dunia. Kau hanya akan berdiri di sana sepanjang waktu dan melihat kenangan-kenangan itu. Kau tidak akan bisa pergi ke tempat lain dan selamanya berada di sana—terjebak. Aku hanya membantumu untuk kembali ke jalan yang seharusnya kaulalui."

"Dan jalan itu—"

"Kau tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, Harry," Ignotus memotong tanpa sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Setiap makhluk hidup—termasuk manusia sekalipun—tidak akan bisa menghindarinya. Saat waktu mereka di dunia ini habis, mereka akan mati. Kau juga demikian."

"Aku tahu," Harry berujar. "Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku bahkan sejak sebelum napasku terputus—bahkan sejak melihat Penyembuh mengatakan sesuatu pada Ginny dan dia menangis."

Ignotus mengangguk setuju. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu masih berada di sini? Apa yang membuatmu enggan untuk pergi dan masih bertahan dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu? Apa kau takut akan kematian?"

Sekali lagi Harry tidak langsung menjawab. Pandangannya tertuju jauh ke depan. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak; mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi di salah satu kamar di St. Mungo. Dia mengingat sebuah kutukan dari Sihir Hitam yang mengenainya saat mengejar penyihir gila membuatnya menua dengan sangat cepat. Tidak ada yang mampu menyembuhkan dirinya.

Dan hanya dalam hitungan hari, dia mendapati dirinya seperti seorang laki-laki tua berusia seratus enam puluh delapan tahun. Tubuhnya berubah dengan sangat cepat; mengeriput dan ringkih—hanya tersisa tulang tanpa daging—sampai membuatnya tidak mampu duduk tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Harry Potter tampak sangat menyedihkan saat itu.

Dia tahu waktunya tidak banyak. Setiap tarikan napas yang diambilnya terasa begitu berat. Harry ingat bagaimana dia sering mengerang kesakitan ketika kutukan itu menyerang setiap waktu. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan saat-saat itu.

"Aku tidak takut dengan kematian, Sir. Profesor Dumbledore ... dia pernah memberitahuku bahwa kau tidak perlu takut akan kematian. Hanya saja ... hanya saja ada banyak hal yang belum aku sampaikan pada mereka," Harry akhirnya menjawab. Dia membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mencegah air matanya untuk tumpah. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku lihat. Aku ingin melihat anak pertama James dan mendampingi Lily saat dia menikah. Aku ingin menyampaikan pada Ginny bahwa aku mencintainya. Selalu. Ada banyak hal yang belum kulakukan tapi semua ini—"Harry melambaikan tangannya dengan gerakan frustrasi"—terjadi begitu _cepat_."

Sudut bibir Ignotus terangkat sedikit. Laki-laki itu memainkan jari-jari tangan; masih tidak menatapnya.

"Waktu memang terkadang berjalan dengan sangat cepat," ujar Ignotus. "Kita tidak akan sadar berharganya setiap detik di dunia ini sampai kehilangan semua itu. Tapi kau juga harus tahu, Harry, kalau seberapapun singkatnya waktu, kau tidak perlu menyesalinya. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali."

Harry ingin membantah kata-kata Ignotus namun disadarinya, tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Lidahnya seperti mati rasa dan menempel di langit-langit mulutnya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.

"Kau juga tidak perlu mencemaskan mereka," Ignotus berkata, "Setiap manusia akan mengalami bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang. Namun manusia adalah makhluk yang kuat. Mereka akan berkabung lalu mencoba untuk kembali melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang itu. Hanya waktulah yang akan menjawab semuanya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Harry seperti menemukan kembali suaranya. Ditatapnya Ignotus. Pandangannya mengeras.

"Apa kau ingat kata-kata Dumbledore?" Ignotus berbalik bertanya, "Bahwa kematian hanyalah sebuah awal dari kehidupan yang lain? Kau pun demikian, Harry. Aku tidak memintamu melupakan kenangan-kenangan selama kau hidup. Tapi harus kauketahui, kematian tidak selamanya seperti yang digambarkan orang-orang; dingin dan kelam. Aku sendiri cukup menikmatinya."

Ada kesan bermain-main di nada suara Ignotus—samar dan misterius. Harry hanya bisa mengerutkan kening.

Belum mengerti sepenuhnya yang dikatakan Ignotus, Harry melihat laki-laki itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pinggir peron. Sempat berhenti di belakang garis pembatas dan melihat ke arahnya dari balik punggung.

"Keretanya akan segera tiba," ujar Ignotus sembari menegakkan tubuh. "Kau bisa menunggu di sini atau ikut denganmu."

"Dan apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku memilih tetap berada di sini?"

Kening Ignotus berkerut sedikit. Sudut bibir laki-laki itu menurun. "Terjebak," katanya, "sama seperti jiwa Voldemort. Aku tidak menyarankan demikian, tentu saja. Kau hanya akan berakhir menjadi jiwa kesepian di antara dua dunia dan terjebak selamanya sampai waktu di dunia ini habis."

Membayangkan berada di sini, terjebak sendirian, membuat tubuhnya sedikit tergidik. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin bersama jiwa Voldemort di tempat ini. Tidak demikian tentu saja.

Menyadari hanya ada satu pilihan yang harus diambilnya, Harry memaksa tubuhnya bergerak. Dia berjalan mendekati Ignotus. Bayang-bayang keraguan masih menggelitiki dirinya bagai kaki laba-laba yang menari di atas permukaan kulitnya.

Ditatapnya lagi Ignotus ketika mendengar suara desis mesin uap yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Setiap detik, suara itu semakin keras sambil dibarengi bunyi bel dan peluit. Hanya perlu beberapa detik sebelum Harry bisa melihat bagian depan kereta berwarna merah yang muncul dari sebuah terowongan hitam. Kereta melambatkan laju sampai berhenti sepenuhnya—dengan suara tarikan rem yang terdengar seperti desis marah para _merepeople_. Pintu gerbong seketika terbuka bersamaan dengan terdengarnya peluit panjang.

Harry sempat merasa ragu untuk melangkahkan kaki. Dia bergeming selama beberapa saat.

"Kereta ini," katanya kepada Ignotus, "ke mana akan membawaku?"

Ignotus kembali tersenyum. Sepasang mata cokelat itu berkilat. "Ke sebuah petualangan yang baru, tentu saja."

Ada nada misterius dari suara Ignotus namun Harry memilih mengabaikan hal tersebut. Tidak ingin menyesali apa yang sudah diputuskannya, dia melewati pintu gerbong. Bahunya tampak tegang. Dia sempat memejamkan matanya lagi dan menarik napas panjang.

Suara peluit panjang kembali terdengar menggema di penjuru peron. Harry kini membuka matanya dan mengamati pintu gerbong yang perlahan tertutup. Sementara itu, kereta mulai bergerak meninggalkan peron. Semakin lama kecepatan semakin meningkat. Harry sempat mengerjapkan mata ketika menemukan ada orang lain di ujung peron.

Tentu saja dia mengenali mereka.

Di mana pun, Harry mengenali keempat orang itu—yang kini melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dia mengenali sosok Ginny dan ketiga anaknya.

Sudut bibirnya mau tidak mau terangkat membentuk senyum ketika mengamati wajah keempat sosok itu.

Mereka tengah tersenyum dan Harry bisa melihat itu walau dari kejauhan sekalipun.

**THE END**

_Fanfiksi hasil nge-angsty gara-gara file fanfiksi saya hilang setelah SD card hp rusak. Yeah, harus mengulang semua lagi dari awal karena dengan bodohnya tidak sempat mem-back-up. Well, forget about my poor situation. As usual thank you for reading__, my lovely readers__ ;))_


End file.
